To Save My Best Friend
by kdanielle123
Summary: Big Time Rush have four best friends and each are closer to one than the others. What all four of the guys don't know is that the girls' boyfriends are really abusive except one who is a cheater. Can the guys save their best friends or will they lose them? Warning: Lots of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is the first chapter of To Save My Best Friend. I'm really excited for this story to start as well! I have to warn you guys though. There will be some abusive stuff in here. If you don't like that stuff then do not read this story, but it will get better. Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

To Save My Best Friend Chapter 1: I wish my best friend knew.

Dylan's POV

"Ugh why do I have such an awful boyfriend?" I asked myself as I walked to my boyfriend's, Zayne, house. He called me and asked me if I would bring him some food. He didn't want just any kind of food. He wanted Hibachi grill food. If I got him anything less he would beat me more than he usually does. I finally got to his house and rung the doorbell. He came to the door in three minutes flat.

"Oh good you got the food!" He let me in, but when I passed him he smacked me on the butt. "I see you followed directions this time. I may go easy on you tonight." See my boyfriend is really abusive. He likes to beat me up just for the fun of it.

"Zayne can you please not beat me up tonight? I have work tomorrow." I work at the dairy queen. I am just saving enough money, so that I can move out of here and get an apartment near where my best friend lives.

"You forgot the sauce! For that you will get beaten up tonight. I was debating it, but now you definitely will." I was shocked. He was going to beat me up just because I forgot to get some sauce. He has some in the house.

"But you have some here!" I exclaimed.

"The one you get at the food place is so much better!" He screamed.

"You wouldn't be able to taste the difference if I put some you got here on it right now!" I grabbed the bottle of sauce and poured it on his food. "There now try it! It won't taste any different." He took a bite.

"Blah! You poured expired sauce on my food!" I looked at the bottle and noticed it expired a month ago.

"I'm so sorry! I'll go get you some more food!" I said grabbing my bag and running to the door. He grabbed my wrist though.

"It's too late now." He growled. That night he beat me almost to death it seemed like. He went to bed and left me lying on the cold floor crying.

"I wish Carlos knew." I said as I went unconscious.

Alexa's POV

"Babe I'm home!" I said walking into my boyfriend's, Christian, home. I heard loud moaning coming from upstairs, so I know he's making love with some chick he met at a bar or something. I rolled my eyes and started making supper. I decided to make macaroni and cheese. "How did I end up this way?" I asked myself out loud. You see I needed a place to stay, and Christian offered me a place to stay. Our friendship became romance, and everything was fine for the first three months. Then he started cheating on me. He tells me I'm not putting in the effort for our relationship. I have wanted to break up with him so bad, but I have nowhere to go. My best friend Logan would give me a place, but he thinks I'm living here in this house alone. He thinks I am handling the bills all by myself. I just don't want him to know about my situation. I heard the moaning stop and a door shut. My 'boyfriend' came down the stairs in his underwear.

"Hey honey can you make supper for my darling up there?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Sure whatever." I said going back to cooking. I have to do what he says or he kicks me out.

"Thanks babe." He smacked me on the butt and went back to the bedroom.

"Oh Logan if you only knew." I said sighing.

Ariel's POV

"Wow! That was a great game!" I said excitedly as me and my boyfriend, Drew, walked into his house after going to see a hockey game with my best friend, Kendall. I turned around to see him looking mad. "What's wrong babe?" Okay my boyfriend is abusive but not all the time. He hurts me maybe three times a week.

"I don't like that guy. I think you should stop being his best friend." He said. I looked at him shocked. This was the first time Kendall and Drew have met. I thought it went well. Kendall was in a good mood, well if you do anything with him that involves hockey he's in a good mood.

"What! Why do you not like him? He didn't do anything to you!" I said.

"He didn't get me anything from the concession stand, but he got you something."

"Because you said you didn't want anything! He asked you!" I said.

"I never want you to see him again." He said dangerously low, while he grabbed my arm.

"You can't stop me." I said looking straight into his eyes. After a while he let go of my arm. I sighed, but then he reared back and punched me in the eye.

"That's what you get for back-talking me. For that you get to sleep on the couch tonight." He said grabbing the blanket off the couch and walked to the bedroom. I went to the fridge and got an ice pack out of the freezer. I wrapped it in a towel and put it on my eye.

"Kendall I wish you could help." I said.

Natasha's POV

"Hey babe I brought you back supper!" I said carrying a bag of food for my abusive boyfriend, Alex. He came out of the bedroom looking mad.

"Where were you?" He asked really mad.

"Um I had dinner with James like I told you. You said I could go." I said setting the food on the table.

"I was drunk okay? You are to never hang out with any guys especially him." He spitted out him like it was some cuss word.

"What? James is my best friend! I would never cheat!" I said, but then he held up a picture of me and James kissing.

"Then what is this?"

"That was photoshopped. You can totally see that. I have never kissed James."

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes. You know the price of lying." He said coming closer to me.

"No Alex I'm not lying! Please don't hurt me!" He grabbed me and threw me hard down on one side of my body. I felt something break. I screamed on the top of my lungs which made him slap me.

"Shut up you stupid little, worthless, piece of crap!" I stopped, but I still sobbed. He went back to the bedroom. I called James up. He picked up in two rings.

"Hey Natasha what's up?" He asked.

"James, Alex isn't home and I fell. I think I broke something. Can you come and take me to the emergency room?"

"Of course! I'll be there in five minutes just hold on." If only he can come save me from this life I'm living.

TBC

So will the guys ever find out their best friends secrets? Or will the girls get seriously hurt before they do? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Please review! Have a great day! Bye guys!


	2. Something weird is going on

Wow I'm doing better with this update thing! I'm on schedule for this week! As you can see today I'm updating to save a best friend! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

To Save A Best Friend Chapter 2: Something's going on here.

Kendall's POV

"Hey Ariel!" I said to my best friend when I saw her in the park. She hasn't been returning my calls or texts, and I've been worried.

"Oh hi Kendall." She said sadly.

"What's wrong Arie?" I asked concerned.

"Oh nothing's wrong it's just….never mind." She started walking away.

"What's going on Ariel? Why aren't you responding to my texts and calls?" I asked grabbing her arm. She flinched a little bit. I didn't think I grabbed her too hard, but I let her go nonetheless.

"I can't talk to you anymore Kendall." She said sadly.

"What did I do?" I asked shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"I wish I could tell you the truth, but I can't Kendall. Too much is at stake." She said walking away.

"What's going on?" I asked myself before I went back to my apartment.

James's POV

"Hey Natasha!" I said when my best friend picked up the phone

"Hey James look I can't talk for very long. Design stars is about to come on and I don't want to miss any of that." She said.

"Oh okay. Well I was wondering, do you want to come have dinner with me tonight?" There was a pause.

"I'm sorry James I can't tonight. Me and Alex are supposed to go have dinner tonight. Maybe next time?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah of course! I'll talk to you later then." I said sadly.

"Yeah maybe." She said before she hung up.

"Wait a minute. Design stars doesn't come on till five. She totally lied to me!" I said surprised. She just totally lied to me. What's going on?

Carlos's POV

"Dylan?" I asked surprised when I saw my best friend in the Hibachi Grill. I thought she hated this kind of food.

"Carlos?" She said also surprised as she almost dropped her food. Luckily she caught it.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She countered back.

"Getting food for me and the guys. I thought you hated this kind of food."

"I used to. I like it now." She said. It seemed like she forced that out. She opened the one box and took a small bite of a sushi roll.

"Is that just for you?"

"No its for me and Zayne."

"Are you sure that's enough for the both of you?" I asked because there didn't look like there was enough for a man and a girl like Dylan.

"Oh yeah! We order this stuff all the time! Well I have to go. Zayne is waiting for me." She hugged me really quickly and left. Something is not right here, and I'm going to find out.

Logan's POV

"Hey guys I'll be right back. I see Alexa and her boyfriend." I said spitting out the boyfriend part nastily. Me and the guys were just walking into our favorite diner, when I saw my best friend. I walked over to them. "Hey Alexa! Hey Christian!" I fake exclaimed the last part.

"Oh hey Logan!" She said trying to look happy, but I knew she wasn't.

"Hey man! How is it going?" Christian said standing up. He gave me a man hug. I hugged him back but not happily.

"So Logan who are you here with?" Alexa asked as Christian sat back down.

"Oh the guys," I pointed over to them. "We're going to see a movie later at Kendall's. Do you guys want to come?" I was hoping Christian had something to do, so I can talk to Alexa.

"Well I have some work to do at home, so I have to go after this." Christian said. I mentally said yes. I looked at Alexa waiting for an answer.

"Do you mind if I go Christian?" She asked.

"Is it just going to be you and the other guys." I really wanted her to go, so I decided to lie.

"No, James invited Halston over. She said she was going to come." I said.

"Oh okay in that case you may go, but no fooling around do you hear me?" Christian asked Alexa.

"Loud and clear." She said sadly.

"Alright be at Kendall's at six." I went back over to the guys wondering why Alexa was so upset. Well hopefully she will tell me tonight.

TBC

Okay guys so there's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will update sometime next week. Also guys my birthday is Wednesday, and I was wondering if you guys could help me with something. I'm turning sixteen and what I really want is a happy birthday from one of the guys of Big Time Rush. I was hoping some of you guys that have Twitters could help me and my friends get at least one of the Big Time Rush guys to tell me Happy Birthday. Can you guys do that for me? My Twitter name is rusher4life1234. I really hope you guys can help! Anyways that's all I have. Bye guys!


	3. There's definitely something wrong

To Save my Best Friend Chapter 3: There's definitely something wrong

Carlos's POV

"So I saw Dylan at the Hibachi Grill yesterday." I said talking to the guys.

"I thought she didn't like that stuff?" James asked.

"Well she doesn't and that's the thing. She said she was getting it for her and her boyfriend, Zayne, but if you have seen him by what she got, it looks like she just got enough for him and not her as well." I said.

"Well maybe she wasn't hungry?" James asked.

"When has Dylan not been hungry?" I countered back.

"That is strange. I called Nat yesterday, and she totally lied to me." James said.

"How do you know she lied to you?" I asked.

"Because she said she was going to watch Design Stars when it doesn't come on till five. I called her at three." James said.

"Was there a re-run?" Logan asked.

"No I checked to see." James said.

"Well I when I went and talked to Alexa and Christian last week, she didn't look happy." Logan said.

"Is she ever happy, when he's around?" I asked knowing what the answer probably was.

"No she isn't." Logan said. We all went quiet. "Kendall you've been really quiet what's going on?" We all turned to look at him, who was walking behind all of us looking sad.

"Arie told me we couldn't see each other anymore." He said.

"Did she tell you why?" James asked.

"No but she sounded nervous like she didn't want to be seen around me."

"Do you think it has to do with Drew?" Logan asked.

"But didn't you just meet him like last week? Why would he not like you after one meeting?" I asked.

"You didn't flirt with Arie did you?" James asked.

"I'm not you James." Kendall said. "And I thought we got along fine when we went to the game."

"There's definitely something going on with our best friends." Logan pointed out.

"And we are going to get to the bottom of things." I said.


	4. Confrontation

To save my best friend Chapter 4: Confrontation

Logan's POV

"Hi this is Alexa leave a message after the beep." I have been trying to call Alexa all day to see how she was doing, but she won't pick up. I'm getting really frustrated right now. I wonder if Christian has anything to do with this.

"Hey Alexa when you get this message please call me back. I'm really worried about you. Please call me to let me know you are okay." I pleaded. I hung up.

"Dude, why don't you just go to her house and go see her?" James said with food in his mouth.

"That's a great idea I'll go." I got my car keys and drove to Alexa's house. I went up to the door and knocked. Christian, her stupid boyfriend, answered the door.

"What do you want?" Christian asked mad.

"I'm here to see if Alexa is fine. She hasn't answered my calls all day. She always answers at least once." I said trying to look around him, but he was blocking my view of the inside.

"She's fine now leave." He tried to shut the door on me, but I caught it.

"Can I see her?" I asked still trying to see if I could see her around Christian.

"No she hates you. Now leave!" This time he was able to close the door. I was in shock. Alexa hates me now? I went back to the apartment and just sat in my room for a while.

Kendall's POV

"Hey Ariel!" I said running up to her and her stupid boyfriend, Drew in the park. "Drew." I spit out.

"Kendall." Drew said in the same tone as me, while Ariel just stood there awkwardly.

"Hi Kendall." Ariel said awkwardly.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We were trying to have a nice walk in the park. Then you came along and messed it up." Drew said.

"Ariel doesn't mind me being here. Do you Ariel." She looked at Drew, who was giving her a glare. Then she looked at me, while I was giving her pleading eyes. She looked down.

"Sorry Kendall but you really should leave." She said sadly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You heard the girl. Leave!" I started to walk away, but I looked at Ariel one last time. She had a sad look on her face. Okay now I'm going to definitely find out what's going on. I walked back to the apartment with determination that I was going to get to the bottom of things.

James's POV

"Dude didn't you say that Nat couldn't come eat with us because she was sick?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah that's what she said. Why?" I asked.

"Because her and her boyfriend are over there." Logan said pointing at Nat and Alex.

"Well that's strange. I'm going to go talk to them." I said as I walked over to them. "Hey Nat. Hi Alex." I said once I got over there.

"Hi James." Nat said sadly not looking up at me.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked mad.

"Um me and the guys are over here to eat. I just wanted to come and say hi."

"Why? Nobody here wants to talk to you."

"Nat does. Don't you Nat?" I looked at Nat, who still wasn't looking at me. "Nat?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Can't you see that? Now leave!" He gave me a push. I was about to punch him, but Nat finally looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Bye Nat." I said sadly as I walked back to the guys.

Carlos's POV

"Hey Dylan!" I said as I went over to her in the Hibachi Grill.

"Oh hi Carlos." She said as her eyes kept looking at the bathroom door.

"What's up? Why aren't you eating?" She didn't have a plate in front of her or anything. There was a plate across the table, but that was probably for Zayne.

"Oh I'm not hungry." She said.

"But you have gotten skinnier. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Actually I think she's gotten a little more meat on her bones since we've been dating. I've been telling her she needs to diet." Zayne said coming back from the bathroom.

"Dude you really shouldn't say that to a lady." I said getting mad.

"I can say what I want to her. She's my girlfriend. Now if you ever so kindly will leave that will make us very happy." He grabbed Dylan's hand. Dylan wasn't looking at me.

"Fine I'll leave." I left. This was not over.


End file.
